hcorchestrafandomcom-20200215-history
Stats
This page describes the Attributes and Tiers and what they mean. Attributes Attributes are what make up a characters abilites, they are ranked from C- to S+. Attributes (not including HP) can be given buffs or nerfs based on what item is equipped. Certain Abilities or Special Items also affect stats. 'HP (Health Points)' HP determines how much damage a unit can take. Once a unit's HP reaches zero they are no longer able to fight. People in good health and physically fit tend to have higher HP. 'Strength' Strength determines how much damage a unit inflicts with his attacks. The higher the Strength stat, the more damage output. People who have giant muscles tend to have a higher Strength stat. 'Durability' Durability determines how much damage a unit receives. A unit with higher Durability will receive less damage than another with a lower Durability from the same attack. People who are bulky and can take hits have higher Durability. 'Agility' Agility determines how fast a unit is. A unit with higher Agility can avoid more attacks and can move a larger distance in one turn. People who are lean or runners tend to have higher Agility 'Skill' Skill determines how proficient a unit is in attacking, using Abilities etc. A unit with higher Skill will perform better overall with their attacks or Abilities. Some people are just born with Skill, some people work for it. 'Intellect' Intellect determines how smart a player is. A unit with higher Intellect will execute battle plans better and are good strategists. People who are thinkers and have a strategist's patience have higher Intellect. 'Charisma' Charisma determines a unit's attractiveness or charm inspires devotion in others. A unit with higher Charisma are able to better encourage their allies and overall team morale. People who are outgoing and generally positive have a higher Charisma stat. 'Resourcefulness' Resourcefulness determines how well units can interact with and use their environment to their advantage. This also includes finding new uses for different items. A unit with a higher Resourcefulness stat will have more success in execution. People who are better at thinking outside the box have higher resorucefulness. 'Support' Support determines how well a unit works with others. A unit with higher Support will be able to better help allies in combo attacks or executing abilities to strengthen their effects. Units with lower Support may try to help others but have a lower chance of success. Tiers Tiers are determined by the average stat level of all Attributes. Refer to table below. Add up all points and divide by 9. Round normally. Gold Tier: Average of S-, S, or S+. This tier consists of the best of the best fighters. They will overall be an asset to the team and the main drivers. Silver Tier: Average of A-, A, or A+. This tier consists of the good fighters and the bulk of the battle roster. Most members of the guild fit into this tier. They are overall useful and have a wide range of uses. Bronze Tier: Average of B-, B, or B+. This tier consists of the weaker fighters. These members may be useful for support and other unique abilities, but should not make up more than a fifth of the battle roster. Mud Tier: Average of C-, C, or C+. These are the lowest of the low members. These people should not be used under any circumstance. They are usually children taken in out of pity or people who just can't do anything with their lives. Any addition of these members to the battle roster will result in an overall hinderance than benefit.